


Musician

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Sad boi hours, nico plays clarinet, seriously i wanna hug them both, solangelo, will plays flute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico is practicing his clarinet when he notices he's joined by a flute player, only to realise that it's his crush, who suffers from lonelinessI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Kudos: 31





	Musician

Nico had played clarinet for six years, almost seven, although he’d abandoned it for almost two years to focus on himself. He quickly pieced it back together, careful to make sure everything was aligned and the cork was sufficiently greased. He changed his reid and practised some scales, before he looked through his old sheet music. He picked out Dream, by Imagine Dragons. It was slow enough to allow him to fall back into it easily. 

He didn’t expect to hear a flute beside him joining in. He was startled, but he continued to play. He didn’t look at the flutist, but they played beautifully. Nico continued to play, worried he’d slip up and squeak a note, but he managed to get through the piece. There was something calming about the flute accompaniment that soothed his nerves. Once he’d finished, he turned around slowly. 

“Will?”

“I- I’m sorry,” Will stammered, “I- I just- I just wanted to play and I’m sorry if I annoyed you and uh- sorry…”

“You didn’t annoy me!” Nico said quickly, awkwardly trying to figure out what to say. Will was bullied a lot, never spoke to anyone, always alone, and beautiful. Nico regretted not talking to him sooner, because nobody should look as lonely as Will did. “That was beautiful,” Nico admitted bashfully, “I didn’t know you played flute.”

“I uh- I dropped out of band… it was too lonely and I was crying every Friday because nobody ever talked to me…”

“I’m sorry,” Nico said honestly, and Will’s eyes were glassy and teary. Nico wanted to hug him. “I should have talked to you. I just… I was shy, and that’s no excuse,” he explained, “but I always wanted to talk to you.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Will replied quietly, “nobody ever wants to talk to me, and I get it. You don’t have to pretend.”

“No,” Nico protested softly, “I uh… I used to watch you from across the dinner hall. I uh… I drew you once.”

“That drawing in my locker was you?”

“Uh- yeah. I uh… I was too shy to give it to you.” Will blushed, the tiniest of smiles appearing. Nico tried to figure out what to say next.

“Thank you,” Will said in almost a whisper, and Nico was blushing too.

“I uh… we should like… hang out some time, maybe? I wish I’d already gotten to know you.”

“I uh- I have a recital if uh- if you wanna come to that? It’s Friday. It’s lame but uh… my mom can’t make it and… I don’t wanna be the only kid with no one there…”

“I’ll be there,” Nico replied, “I promise you, I won’t let you be alone ever again.”


End file.
